cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Madsen
Michael Madsen (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''The Natural'' (1984) [Bartholomew 'Bump' Bailey]: Accidentally killed when he runs into the stadium wall at high speed while trying to catch a fly ball; we see him crash through the wall, followed by a newsreel report announcing his death. *''Kill Me Again (1989)'' [Vince Miller]: Killed in an explosion along with Joanne Whalley when he drives into a propane tank while fleeing the police. (Thanks to Eric and Scott) *''The Doors (1991)'' [Tom Baker]: Dies of a drug overdose in a deleted scene that was never included on the DVD/Blu Ray extras. https://tv.avclub.com/michael-madsen-on-donnie-brasco-free-willy-and-life-i-1798280095/amp *''Reservoir Dogs (1992)'' [Vic 'Mr. Blonde' Vega]: Shot several times in the chest by Tim Roth in the warehouse, just as Michael is about to set Kirk Baltz on fire. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Getaway'' (1994) [Rudy Travis]: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Alec Baldwin in an elevator as they both struggle over the firearm, with Alec then shooting out the cables causing the elevator to crash. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Last Days of Frankie the Fly'' (1996) [Sal]: Shot six times to death by Dennis Hopper in a construction site from an overpass at night. (Thanks to Gary) *''Rough Draft (Diary of a Serial Killer)'' (1998) [Haynes]: Slashed and stabbed to death (off-screen) by Arnold Vosloo. His body is later seen when police discover him slumped in his car. *''Supreme Sanction'' (1999) [Dalton]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Kristy Swanson; we only see him look round in the sniper scope, with the scene ending as Swanson fires. *''Luck of the Draw'' (2000) [Zippo]: Shot in the head by Dennis Hopper in the warehouse. (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve'' (2001) [Lt. Alexander]: Shot to death by Steve Bacic after Michael shoots Marc Singer. *''Frankenstein'' (2004) [Detective Harker]: Impaled onto some iron poles - having been thrown through a glass window leaving shards stuck in his body - after Vincent Perez throws him off a high storey platform. His body is later seen when Parker Posey and Adam Goldberg go to inspect him. *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)'' [Budd a.k.a. "Sidewinder"]: Bitten by a black mamba that Daryl Hannah had hidden in a suitcase full of money. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''BloodRayne'' (2005) [Vladmir]: Killed by vampires in Ben Kingsley's order at the end of a fight. *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) [Maugrim]: Providing the voice of a wolf (CGI animated), he is impaled on William Moseley's sword when he lunges at William. (Thanks to ND) *''Crash N Burn'' (2007) [Vincent Scaillo]: Shot repeatedly by a gang banger as Michael tries to shoot Erik Palladino. *''Hell Ride (2008)'' [The Gent]: Killed by Larry Bishop or one of his cohorts. *''House'' (2008) [Tin Man/Fake Officer Lawdale]: Destroyed by Allana Bale's powers aided by Reynaldo Rosales and Hedi Dippold. *''The Bleeding'' (2009) [Father Roy]: Killed by Vinnie Jones or one of his cohorts. *''The Killing Jar (2010)'' [Doe]: Throat slashed by Amber Benson. *''2047: Sights of Death (2014)'' [Lobo]: Stabbed to death and repeatedly by Neva Leoni after shooting Daryl Hannah. *''The Hateful Eight (2015)'' [Joe Gage]: Shot to death by Walton Goggins and Samuel L. Jackson when he pulls his gun on them, while Jennifer Jason Leigh and Tim Roth look on helplessly. *''Magi'' (2016) [Lawrence Irlam]: Shoots himself in the head when he gets possessed by demonic spirits. *''Devil's Domain'' (2016) [Bill]: Hacked to death with an Axe by one of the devils minions after Zack Kozlow shoots him in the shoulder. *''Hangover in Death Valley'' (2018) [Madsen]: Shot to death along with Patrick Bergin (off-screen) by Robert Llewellyn. The scene fades to black and we hear two gun shots. TV Deaths *''High Noon'' (2000) [Frank Miller]: Shot in the back by Tom Skerritt after Susanna Thompson shoots Colin A Campbell in the back and Michael turns to shoot her, giving Tom his opportunity. *''Blue Bloods (2012) [''Benjamin Walker]: Shot to death by Bridget Moynahan, and the rest of the NYPD cops in graveyard. *''Hawaii Five-0:Na hala a ka makua (2014)'' [Roy Parish]: Shot by Matthew Glave. Video Game Deaths *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [Don Rafferty]: Shot in the chest by Gary Oldman when Michael leaps in front of a shot that was intended for Russell Wong in the game's good ending. Michael survives in the game's average and bad endings. *''Yakuza'' (2005) [Shimano]: Shot to death by Kenji Nomura after Michael throws a grenade at Debi Derryberry and Roger L. Jackson. *''Reservoir Dogs'' (2006) [Mr. Blonde]: Shot to death by Scott Menville in a warehouse. (See also Michael's death in the film version.) *''Dishonored'' (2012) [Daud]: Throat slit and flung over the edge of a building, should the player take the option of killing him; Michael survives the game if the player chooses to spare his life. (Canonically, he survives the game.) *''The Walking Dead: In Harm's Way ''(2014) [William "Bill" Carver]: Bludgeoned to death with a crowbar by Gavin Hammon as Melissa Hutchison (player's decision) and Shay Moore look on. *''Dishonored: Death of the Outsider'' (2017) [Daud]: Dies of natural causes (off-screen). His spirit is seen later in the game. Notable Connections *Brother of Virginia Madsen. *Father of Christian Madsen. *Ex-Mr. Georganne LaPiere. Gallery IHW_Brutal.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in The Walking Dead: In Harm's Way Michael_Madsen_Yakuza.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in Yakuza 88.png|Michael Madsen in The Hateful Eight Daud_Animation3.png|Michael Madsen's video game death in Dishonored Screen Shot 2016-03-16 at 10.48.04 PM.png|Michael Madsen as he collides into the wall in The Natural 306055.1.jpg|Michael Madsen death scene in Bloodrayne Madsen, Michael Category:1957 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Madsen, Michael Category:Death scenes by shooting Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Madsen, Michael Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Reality show participants Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Parents Category:Writers Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:24 cast members Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Barry Levinson Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by crowbar Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Legends Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Vegetarians Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Video Game Stars Category:Blue Bloods Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Andrew Adamson Movies